The Chosen One
by littl3cuti3101
Summary: This was a story that i did in creative writing class and i came across it. Please read and let me see if i should write more to the story or just keep it the same way thanks and enjoy and remember i did this in 8th grade


Hey this was a story that I had written in eighth grade, I put this up to see if any one will read well this is a try thanks

I feel that I'm being watched and getting weaker every day. I'm getting weaker and weaker each day and year. I'm Janie-Charlotte Winter but everybody calls me Janie for short. I have long blond hair and bright blue eyes I'm just like a regular teenage girl. At school I'm known as the most beautiful girl in the whole school. But I'm getting weaker every year now. I don't even know why because I'm perfectly healthy in ever way possible but I get tired every day. That's what the doctor said to me every time I had gone to him since I was little. But I'm getting my power drained from me because of a curse I had since I was little. I live in Waterfalls, Virginia it is a very small town surrounded by forest with rivers surrounding all over the land. The season now is at the very dead end of winter. My favorite season here I like the cold and the darkness. "Isn't winter calm to you to mom?" I asked.

Well my parents had finally told me the truth; they had made a deal with this vampire whose name is Katherine van den Salvatore. She had existed ever since the Renaissance where she had learned black magic. She was turned into a vampire when she was young and dying from a horrible disease that had spread throughout her village. She had existed way before the Renaissance. She was saved by a person that goes by the name of Vladimir. He was one of the very first vampires in history. From an evil god who had given him an ancient spell to turn him into a vampire. He was the inspiration for the vampire Dracula when he had told the author about vampires and what he was. He had wanted to change Katherine because she had great potential on defeating the chosen one who is going to destroy the vampire race. That was the reason why my parent had to find her she can heal me because like other people they had heard the mysterious legends about her existence. The legend was that she was a known healer all around the country for awhile but only the natives knew why she even exist now in the present day. They had also known that she won't do anything good all she did was evil things. Even though she is known as the healer she is truly pure evil who only seeks power. She only seeks power to stay young and beautiful forever and she wants to be powerful to use against people so she can take their blood. "We only wanted to save you and hope you can save us from this demon." exclaimed mom.

When she gets blood she uses it to try and get beautiful and younger faster. But gets the community's energy only to try and enhance her powers. She comes to our town every fifteen years to take our community's energy. But the reason why she had wanted to cure me was because I was born very special. She had wanted the power that I was born with. The energy I had was so powerful I was maybe more powerful than her. She had wanted it so she doesn't even have to do the hard work and try to get everyone else's energy. She would have taken every ones energy at anytime she wants, but can't because she had made an oath to the village people that she would be back every fifteen years. If she breaks this oath she would have to be destroyed by Vladimir. "I Katherine van den Salvatore will be back in fifteen years to take your precious energy and I will be back," laughed Katherine when she told the villagers. She had made this oath because she knew that the chosen one wouldn't be born in this kind of town. She knew she had needed energy if she was going to find me. Well she had thought wrong I was born and raised in this town. The main reason why my parents had did this so they can save my life. This was their only chance to have a child. That was the only reason why I keep on getting weaker and weaker every day. I will die eventually because I won't have enough energy left inside of me. But if I can kill her and destroy her I will be free of all these problems and finally be normal. But not totally normal because I'll get every power she has. Then years later after she had saved me she had found out that I Janie was the chosen one that will be destroying the vampire race. She was going to come but she had stopped when she remembered about the stupid oath she had made. She would be back destroying me for good. But it wasn't time for her to go back to the town. Because of that oath she had made to the villagers.

Now I have to find this evil vampire and try to defeat her. But she is coming again to this town, and then I'll be ready to fight her. Katherine comes to the town at the end of the year it has been fifteen years and it's time for her to go back into town. I have to try and know how to use my powers and learn how to control them. My powers are connected with anything that does with the five elements which are fire, air, water, earth, and spirit. When I can control these powers I can use this against Katherine and try to destroy her forever. I have to do this by trying to control one element at a time and learn how to fight. I need to help accomplish this but with the help of my best friend's they can help me accomplish this. One of my best friend's Susan Richards who is excellent at archery that I can use to attach Katherine to a tree. Susan is my best friend from since birth. She was the friend that I had told her how I feel she would always help me through everything. She has brown hair and is as tall as me we call each other twins because we know what the other person is thinking. Another thing is that we are the same height but I'm pale and have blond hair with blue eyes. But Susan is a little darker than me and has brown hair with brown eyes. But no matter the difference she is still my "twin". "Hey Susan can I ask you a question?" I asked desperately. "Yeah sure so what's the problem." said Susan? "Well could you teach me some archery so I can defeat Katherine? You know from the legends." When I had asked she looked at me with a sad face and said, "I will but make sure you beat her and that you'll come back alive and not die." When I heard my friend said this I was shocked but was glad the she would care for me that much. "I will and don't worry I am going to beat Katherine." I had laughed back my answer. She had laughed to and she had hugged me and said, "Okay meet you at our hang out spot in the forest." My other friend is Mark Gilbert who is great at swordsmanship and is a great fighter in which he can help me with a few moves. I had known him since grade school and we had been friends ever since we met in class. "Hey mark could you do me a favor and teach me some fighting skills." I said to him on our way to class. "Uhmm sure but I don't know why and I really don't want to find out." He said back. "Thanks meet you at our hang out spot in the forest." I was all smiles when he had said yes. Mark is tall and handsome and he is also dating Susan my best friend, but I'm glad they are because they are just meant to be with each other. I just wish that they won't get the idea that they are coming with me when they really find out what I'm doing. I don't want them to come because I don't want them to get hurt by Katherine that she will kill them. This is my fight with her because it is my problem not there's.

The very next day it was time to go to the forest and learn what I need to do in order to go and defeat Katherine. On the first day I was learning on how to hold the bow and shoot the arrow. Susan says that in order to succeed was to stay calm and keep my eyes on the bull's eye to try and focus and use all of my concentration on it. Each time I shoot the arrow I always end up hitting the ground or the tree right next to it. I hate archery but I need to use everything to defeat her. Then the next days after that I had eventually got used to it so I had tried to learn some fighting moves and learn some swordsmanship because I had read somewhere that Katherine has some experience with swords. From the time when she had lived in Greece where she had learned from an excellent master while just watching him during one of his lessons. So just to be careful I should learn how to so she doesn't have a trick up her sleeves to try and kill me. The next day I had went over to the library to do some research on Katherine and what skills does she knows and what are her weaknesses.

Now that I had accomplished archery now I can try and do some swordsmanship learning from Mark. After each of the lessons I had started out weak that each time he hit me I couldn't dodge it and ended up falling down and getting all bruised from him. When it had come to the swords and using them well that's another story. Then a couple days after I finally got it I had defeated him during one match and he had fell straight to the ground. Then I had him at the edge of the sword. The next step was to have better reaction and run faster. Now I just go to use all of this concentration I can take out Katherine to try and get my life back together. But after all of this I hope Katherine still think I'm the vulnerable baby girl she had met fifteen years ago. Now that I had learned all the fighting skills I need I can learn to try and control the elements. But with my powers I know that I can try to defeat her.

It is now spring by the end of it I should know how to control all of my powers with the elements. I'm trying to use the element of air in which now just concentrate and meditate on air. When I had first tried I had the wind push me back a few miles away from the forest. Now try again and it had let me float in air and I had brushed all the leaves all away from the forest. I had ended up pushing the trees down. I think I had accomplished this element but trying to get a hand on trying not to destroy everything that I do when I wave my hand. I can do this concentrate on something that involves with wind. This has taken me forever on this thing. When I can does wind just think on how calm the wind is.

The next element I'm doing is fire in which I hope not to burn things. I don't know why I even chose to try and do fire I should of try to do something more simpler. I think that fire would be the hardest thing to accomplish for me. I hope I can learn water soon if I keep on burning things with each time that I had tried. When I think of fire I should be aggressive. Even though fire is involved with being aggressive I still don't know if I can do that with me still being so weak. When I first tried to use fire I had burnt a hole in the grass. The next thing that I had done was that I almost caused a fire in the forest. I had just find out that I can make fire balls just with the palm of my hand. When I had tried to show my friends they were afraid that I would try something hard to do after doing something so easy. Then at the next day in school I had found out that the meanest girl on school Hannah Gold had been calling me a freak when she saw me in the woods. "Ha-ha Janie you'll always be a freak and doing all of this nonsense over a stupid story we all heard when we were kids" she laughed at me. I was so mad at her that I said, "The legend is so true how you would know that Katherine isn't true and real." When I had told her that, she just looked at me and then laughed, "So what it's not like you have any real powers to defeat this evil thing." I go so mad that the wind started going all around me and then all of a sudden flames started to shoot out of my hands. Then all of a sudden it stopped when I heard a voice that I think I heard when I was a baby.

All of a sudden I heard Katherine's voice coming out of Hannah and she said, "You little girl wow you've grown but you will be no match for me." "What are you doing in Hannah's body?" I yelled back at her. "I'm not in her I'm controlling her and she is gone for awhile. Also she is one of my descendents but her family never told her." Katherine laughed. "But why tell everybody now", I had to asked. "Well I thought you might want to know so I can destroy you sooner than the end of this year." Katherine said. Then I had noticed that everyone in the hall had been frozen and still. "What did you do to everyone?" I stared at her scared. "Oh I froze everyone else but us isn't that a cool trick" She had coolly. "No why would you do this to everyone?" I had asked one more time. "Because so you know if we fight I can just freeze you and kill you" when she had said that I was so scared for my life. "Well aren't you going to say something or I'm going to kill you right here right now" right when she said that she started to dart right at me. When she came close I had finally said something that made her stop. "Stop right there Katherine I'll fight you in two weeks instead of the end of this year." Then she just looked at me and smiled, "okay but you know the oath so I'm guessing you'll be fighting Hannah." Right when she said that I was scared because I didn't want anyone to be killed except Katherine. "But what would happen to Hannah then" when I said those words she laughed. "Why do you care you hate her, Hannah already gone from this body its mine with all of my powers with hers to." I was shocked and sad when I heard this had happened to Hannah now I have more intention on killing her.

"Well see you in two weeks Janie" and just then she had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What am I going to do I don't to hurt Hannah but I have to kill Katherine." Just then every one was unfrozen and was wondering what just happened and where was Hannah. "What just had happened Janie where Hannah is and whose voice is that" Susan asked. "Well that was Katherine taking over Hannah's body and now Hannah is gone" I had answered. "What do you mean gone?" "I mean that Katherine is now in Hannah's body and going to kill me in two weeks" I cried. "Janie don't cry and train so you can defeat Katherine and find a way to save Hannah from this horrible doom" she had said back. "Okay I will and bye maybe forever Susan I don't know if I'm going to come back."

Over the next few days I have been trying to accomplish the elements and try to get stronger and learn a few tricks to match with a few of Katherine's trick. Then each time that I try to do fire I can just think about how Katherine makes me mad and furious on what she has done to our lives. Then I had finally accomplished this task when on controlling fire. Now try and accomplish water, earth, and spirit. But the only question that I have is that what I should do to learn about the element spirit. When I was learning about water and what I can do with it is I can control everything that has to do with water. When I was trying I can control the seasons by using the elements. I had it snow, rain, and sunny all in one hour. The only thing is that I keep on getting weaker and weaker doing all of this. I wonder what I can do to try and get a little stronger. Then I had thought maybe I can do a little research on why spirit is an element. I had found out from the library was that when I can use the element spirit I can have vision, make me have more energy to do things, and I can see and talk to the dead. Which I plan on not using it soon because it will freak me out if I do see dead people and I can contact them, but it might be useful to if I can talk to some of Katherine's past enemies that she had killed off.

When I try to look in deep in myself that to try and see what I can do with spirit is that I can try to see what Katherine has any tricks up on her sleeves. When I had tried to all I saw was that Mark, Susan, and someone who looks just like me were all standing around each other and the person had started attacking them like she had wanted them dead. The next thing I had saw was Hannah's body looking like a little lifeless. But I thought to myself be then who is attacking Susan and Mark if I can see everything. Then here's Hannah's body right here. Then I had finally figured it out it was Katherine's real body which looks just like me but how do I look just like her if she's been immortal for many years. That is one mystery I would want to find out.

The very next day I had decided to do some research on Katherine's life and who her family was. When I had look at her family tree then looked at mine I had saw that she had a twin sister and that I'm a descendent of her sister Elena van den Salvatore. Then in the library I had found out that the library has the journal. After I had check out the journal I had brought it home and read it. After I had read a couple of entry's I found out that after Katherine was transformed she had left without a word to someone. Right after Katherine had left her sister had begun to search for her to try and heal her from this evil that had changed her. She had loved her sister very much and searches the whole country. Because Elena was born with supernatural powers that were so powerful to heal the whole town she also was psychic in whom she tried to go and see where her sister could have gone. After she had died her children had begun to search for their aunt then it goes on and on. But then one of her generation had given up the search because they knew that she was long dead. But I still wonder how come Katherine couldn't have listen to her sisters plea to come back to her and how did she become so evil.

When I had found out one thing I was wondering was do I have some her powers because all I had read was Elena and I were the only ones in the family to have supernatural powers, so I'm wondering maybe I could learn to heal people so maybe I could fill Elena's dying wish to save Katherine from this evil. Now instead of destroying Katherine I can heal her from this and let her die peacefully. Another thing I have to do is save Hannah's body and soul.


End file.
